


Mieux tout seul quand c'est fini

by hemmopop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmopop/pseuds/hemmopop
Summary: Annecy was fucking gorgeous like nothing he had ever seen, it’s not like he was well travelled or had tonnes of places to compare it to the way Allison had (“Annecy is nice Isaac but it’s nowhere near as nice as Saint-Emilian, it’s otherworldly” to which Isaac just had to agree because to him anywhere that wasn’t Beacon Hills or some shitty fishing shack in the middle of nowhere where his dad took him so no one could hear him scream, had to be wonderful, so his comparisons were limited and somewhat biased).He wanted things to stay as they are. He wanted to feel normal and spend the full moon in the woods next to their house and just be fucking free.But no, it was never going to be that easy.
Kudos: 1





	Mieux tout seul quand c'est fini

**Author's Note:**

> Any views about asexuality and homosexuality are NOT my own, they are Isaacs and they are part of his character and what he has been taught as a child/learnt from the media and peers. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, I've wanted to write it for ages.
> 
> All criticism/comments welcome!
> 
> Thank you!

It had been three months and Isaac just isn’t. He isn’t coping, he isn’t adjusting, he wakes up most mornings wanting to fucking die and goes to sleep hoping he doesn’t wake up and he cant’t tell anyone because it makes him look so ungrateful. Like, they saved him. He nearly wound up in a group home, which yes sounds bad but compared to living with his dad would’ve been a fucking vacation but instead Mr. Argent adopted him, out of fucking nowhere like some fucking werewolf hunting Madonna who just swooped in and told him he was taking Isaac and all his emotional baggage to France because Mrs. Argent had just died and he couldn’t take it in Beacon Hills anymore, which Isaac totally got and yeah, a fresh start in a new house, in a new town, in a whole different country is great but there is feeling of needing a pack and the pullpullpull of loneliness and just wanting to go back to Beacon Hills and throw himself at Derek and fucking hug him. But he can’t and Isaac had understood that but shit, he misses him- all of them and he knows Allison misses Scott too, she’d be crazy not to (and he understands crazy, grew up with it, lives it, breathes it) so he knows she is struggling too. 

He rolls out of bed every morning and tells himself today will be better, puts on his uniform and repeats the affirmation, looks at the picture of his mom and repeats it again, gets his brothers jumper and- 

Shit. 

Where is his brother's jumper? 

“Allison” he shouted “have you seen my green jumper?” 

It’s been a while since he had a sibling and it’s taking some...adjusting to, he isn’t sure he even considers Allison a sibling to be honest, but she is the closest thing he has right now. She is nothing like Cam was, she doesn’t need to protect him the way Cam did but she hasn’t left him the way Cam did so he can’t justifiably compare the two. He doesn’t even both trying compare his dad and Mr. Arge- Chris because the two could not be less similar if they tried. Chris cares and it’s weird and it makes him feel warm and shit, which again is weird. 

“Why the fuck would I even know where it is Isaac?” came her reply and Isaac rolled his eyes and adjusted his tie. Wearing a uniform was taking some getting used to but the school was nice, and his French was a lot better than when he first started. 

“Parce que tu voles toujours mes putain vêtements” he replied, laughing as he heard her footsteps thunder up the stairs and burst into his room. 

She threw the door open “No you asshole, you don’t look after your shit properly” to which Isaac rolled his eyes and finished buttoning his pants. He patted his pockets checking for his phone and wallet and followed Allison down the stairs. 

Their house was nice, it had log burners and a wine cellar and a study, it was homely and warm and nothing like Isaac had ever experienced. It was surrounded by woods and the sun shone through the window in the kitchen every evening as Isaac and Allison did their homework and Chris cooked dinner. It felt normal and comfortable (and completely bizarre and scary and like it was going to be taken away from him at any moment) even though the situation which put them here was far from normal. 

He wondered into the kitchen and sat down at the island and poured himself a drink. It was disgustingly domestic and the voice in the back of his head told him not to get used it, that he would lose it all. 

“Good morning Isaac, how did you sleep?” Isaac looked up at Chris and gave him a small smile. Having a positive male influence was nice, well as positive as werewolf hunter could me. Like, he hadn’t killed Isaac and Isaac was very werewolf-y, so he would take that as positive to be honest. He was nice though, he was interested in what Isaac was learning at school, about his hobbies and likes and dislikes and literally brought a house surrounded by woodlands on purpose just for Isaac, which he was still wrapping his head around because no one had ever loved Isaac that much. 

“Good thank you, really good, yourself?” he replied and grabbed a bowl of cereal. They made small talk for a while before Allison got up and grabbed her car keys. She got her bag off the coat hook and then threw Isaac his. 

“Hurry mon loup-garou, or we will be late” Allison had grown up spending every summer in France so her French was far more advanced than Isaacs and she had had friends and family- although they’ve shied away from their family for werewolf related reasons. 

Isaac smiled at the nickname and followed her to the car and got in the passenger seat. He loved looking out the window, even though they’ve done this route consistently for the past 3 months and nothing has changed, he still can’t get past the scenery. Annecy was fucking gorgeous like nothing he had ever seen, it’s not like he was well travelled or had tonnes of places to compare it to the way Allison had (“Annecy is nice Isaac but it’s nowhere near as nice as Saint-Emilian, it’s otherworldly” to which Isaac just had to agree because to him anywhere that wasn’t Beacon Hills or some shitty fishing shack in the middle of nowhere where his dad took him so no one could hear him scream, had to be wonderful, so his comparisons were limited and somewhat biased ) . 

“So” nothing good ever came when Allison started a sentence with ‘so’. “Why were you looking for your green jumper?” 

Right. Of course, anytime Isaac wore anything remotely nice (read: not school uniform or sweats) she assumes it’s for someone and like, it’s just not? He has no interest in attracting someone or impressing someone, that’s just not on his radar right now. Or ever. It’s not- it’s complicated. But even if by some miracle he was, he wouldn’t use his dead brother's jumper to attract people. 

“Because it’s cold Allison, Jesus, you think I’d use my dead brother's jumper to try and get my dick wet?” And yeah, maybe that was a step too far but fucking hell, he just wanted to be warm. 

Allison winced, “Shit Isaac, Christ I-” she tightened her hands on the wheel and took a sharp breath in. “I didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just, I heard you were getting close to David and I-” 

“Yeah well you heard wrong Allison, David is my friend, I’m not getting close to anyone” he turned in his seat and looked out the window, crossing his arms. It’s not like he could just tell her he wasn’t and never will be interested in sex because that’s just never going to happen. He never told anyone at home (he had no one to tell) and he probably never will. 

They pulled into the car park after an... uncomfortable silence and Isaac got out of the car and shut the door with a little more force than necessary which maybe wasn’t fair because it wasn’t her fault exactly but it’s just the way she assumed. He doesn’t ask her if she is wearing her dead mom’s necklace to impress Sean from the drama club because it’s fucking rude for so many reasons. 

He could speak French easier than he could understand it because they use more colloquial language and Isaac doesn’t have a fucking clue what they’re saying half the time. Especially when he refuses point blank to go into the storage cupboard and curls his fists by his sides and digs his claws into his hands to centre himself and remind himself he’s not home, his dad isn’t here, noone will hurt him, the freezer isn’t- and he realised he was stood in the middle of the car park having a fucking flashback about a flashback when someone sounded their horn at him and made him jump about a foot in the fucking air because shit, he was deep in his own head. 

“Bonjour Isaac, tu viens en classe?” Gabriel shouted across the car park. Gabriel was one of the first friends he made when he started school, they’re not really close friends, they know nothing about each other past last names and knowing their lunch preferences. They have most classes together and have a couple of common interests but nothing deep and personal, which is how Isaac wants to keep it. 

‘Merde, oui, je viens maintenant” He picked up the pace a bit, he could smell Gabriels anxiety at being late, which makes him feel abit guilty, one of the downsides of the bite, being able to pick up on everybodies emotions all the time can be tiring and quite frankly, irritating. He can also smell when the girls in his class are on their periods, which- less than ideal in all honesty. 

They walked to their first class together –science- and sat down. Science was probably the hardest to understand in French because nothig made any sense. Like at all. 

“Bonne classe, calme-toi s'il te plaît” Isaac zoned out, his fucking phone kept going off in his pocket and he couldn’t even concentrate on biology right now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket while Madame Levy was looking at the whiteboard. 

Chris Argent: 5 Missed Calls. 

Shit. 

He could feel his breath quickening and he was starting to sweat because why the fuck is Chris calling him while he’s at school? What if something has happened? Like, a supernatural thing and he isn’t there and Chris is hurt and shit- 

“Madame Levy” He was going to be sick, “Je dois y aller, maintenant, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé” Got his bag and didn’t even wait for her reply, he practically sprinted out the room and got his phone out to call Chris. 

“Chris, I’m sorry, are you ok? Is everything ok” Issac could barely speak, his mouth had gone dry and he was literally going to be sick right now, he needed to hear Chris’ voice, to know he was ok. 

“I’m okay Isaac, breathe, I’m fine, Allison is fine, everything is okay, I just need you to come home now, I’m out front, don’t make any eye contact with anyone and get out quickly” Chris’ voice came through the line and Isaac felt like his throat was closing up the more Chris was saying and fuckfuckfuck. 

“Chris what’s-” He couldn’t fucking breathe and Chris wanted to be fucking cryptic now?! This is the guy who announced he has guns in the apartment but now wants to speak in riddles? 

“They know Isaac. My family know about you, they know about what you are and I need to get you out” 

Shit.


End file.
